In the related art, there is an inspection apparatus that scans articles one by one with a scanner so as to read a code symbol attached to each article. The inspection apparatus performs an inspection based on article information associated with the code symbol. However, in this inspection apparatus of the related art, since an operator is required to scan the articles one by one with the scanner, the operator has to find a code symbol for each article being scanned and also match the code symbol with an intended reading direction of the scanner each time. Such a process can be a heavy burden for an inexperienced operator. Likewise, as the number of articles to be inspected increases, the burden on the operator also undesirably increases further.
There is an inspection apparatus that reads information from an RFID tag attached to each article being inspected and performs the inspection based on the article information associated with the RFID tag. For example, an apparatus that reads tag information from several items included with a case placed on the upper surface of a counter in which a flat antenna has been embedded.
Such an apparatus is provided with an RFID reader-writer and one or more antennas, and the RFID reader-writer can read information of RFID tags on the articles in the case via the antenna(s). If a simple flat antenna is installed as the antenna, there will be a space/zone at a so-called a null point at which tags will be difficult to read. Therefore, a phased array antenna that changes beam direction by controlling the phase of a current fed to the plurality of antennas in the phased array and methods of moving the antenna have been proposed.
However, if a phased array antenna is used in the inspection apparatus, a null point may still occur between array antennas, so that remains difficult to read RFID tags at all points within the inspection apparatus. Furthermore, if the antenna is to be moved, a coaxial cable connected to the antenna repeatedly bends, such that there is a problem in durability of the cable.